On a sunny morning, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $5.59 each and baskets of kiwis for $5.49 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of kiwis. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the kiwis. Price of watermelons + price of kiwis = total price. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $11.08.